Digital Knights Book 1: The Golden Knight of Hope
by TeutonicGuardian
Summary: Currently discontinued! Will be rewritten in the future!


**The Golden Knight of Hope**

**Without Light, there is no Hope; without Hope, there is no Light**

Some months after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digidestined and their digimon had to separate due to phase shifts.

Due to these events, catastrophes have been happening all over the world and the Digidestined watch helpless.

To make things even worse, Kari disappears, and several portals to another dimension have opened.

Without their digimon, our friends can't do anything to stop the strange invaders and to search Kari.

War comes over the whole world, and the digidestined's have to retreat to a refugee camp together with their families.

Everything seems to end as the invaders attack their camp.

But what will happen, if something changes T.K.?

A weird turn of events.

Will our friends be able to find Kari, and stop the invaders with T.K's newly discovered powers?

And who is behind all of these invasions?

Find out in:

**The Golden Knight of Hope**

* * *

**The first level of: Hope**

The Awakening of the Sword of Hope

_Refugee Camp "Shogun" 05:32 am JST_

It was still more than an hour 'til sunrise, and yet, the surrounding area was as bright as day.

Down the hill, where the camp was placed on, Odaiba was burning. The Japanese army was still fighting the strange invaders.

It was obvious that they wouldn't be able to win. They got pushed back block by block, street by street, without any chance of victory.

Many families were watching the back and forth of battle in the town, worried.

And among them were a group of children. Not any normal children, of course, these children… were the Digidestined.

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Joe Kido, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida and Ken Ichijouji.

Sorrow, despair and fear signed their faces.

Sorrow, as one of their friends—Kari Kamiya—had disappeared, leaving no sign as to where she could be.

Despair, looking at their burning homes.

Fear, for what would happen as soon as their ally army lost the fight.

Somewhere close to them, a baby was crying. Its mother tried to calm it down, without much effect.

An unpleasant silence settled over the camp.

Only the sound of explosions, and the fighting down there in Odaiba could be heard.

"What can we do?" Davis asked, trying to break the silence.

"Without our partners? Nothing..." Ken answered him.

At the mentioning of their partners, the whole group winced, being reminded of what they wanted to forget.

This fateful day, a few weeks ago, Gennai had called them, telling them the bad news.

The phases of the worlds were shifting, due to the digimon walking around freely in the real world and the effects of MaloMyotismon's works before his defeat.

In order to stabilize the phases, their partners had to leave.

For how long, they didn't know.

Gennai just told them, it could be possible, that they won't see each other again.

Tears had fallen as they were forced to separate, and after they had walked through the portal, it closed.

Never did it open again 'til now, and two month had already passed.

One week, after their partners had left, the inter-dimensional portals opened, and war broke out.

Without any digimon helping them, the defenders were soon overrun by the more technologically advanced invaders.

Japan was one of their first targets, and the Japanese army did everything they could to fight back, but it was a hopeless fight.

Soon, the remaining forces concentrated around the biggest refugee camps "Shogun", "Daimyo" and "Naginata".

And now, the camp "Shogun," near Odaiba, was under attack. The defenders were unable to hold them off.

One last, vast explosion, and then… silence.

Tai took out his telescope—he had taken it with him as Odaiba was evacuated—and looked through it, towards the town.

His eyes widened.

"THEY'RE COMING!" he yelled, and panic broke loose.

Men, Women, Children, all ran aimlessly, just trying to escape.

Their families had been dragged with the crowd, leaving the group of ten kids alone.

"We won't make it... but we have to stop them somehow! At least delay their arrival!"

Within all the screaming and shouting, it was not possible to tell who of the kids had said that.

And the invaders approached...

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

Nine figures, covered in large, black coats, watched the scene.

Every coat had different sign on it.

These signs, are known as crests.

Also, there were names engraved under the crests.

The figures coats told the following:

**Courage** – Taichi Kamiya; Davis Motomiya

**Friendship** – Yamato Ishida; Davis Motomiya

**Love**– Sora Takenouchi; Yolei Inoue

**Sincerity**– Mimi Tachikawa; Yolei Inoue

**Knowledge**– Koushiro Izumi; Cody Hida

**Reliability**– Joe Kido; Cody Hida

**Hope**– Takeru Takaishi

**Light**– Kari Kamiya

**Kindness**– Ken Ichijouji

'Knowledge' began to speak.

"It is time, for one of them to awaken... but who do we choose?"

'Courage' answered first.

"This situation requires Courage! Without Courage, they won't be able to survive now!"

"Courage would only cost their lives now!" 'Love' threw in.

"Friendship is required! If they work as a team, they can stop their foes!" 'Friendship' said.

"Friendship? Light is what they need!" 'Light' cut him of.

"You seem to forget, that 'Light' is missing down there, dear." 'Knowledge' reminded her.

"Then, who could help there?" 'Reliability' asked.

"Hope... hope is what they need..." 'Hope' raised his voice.

Everyone looked at 'Hope', as 'Knowledge' laughed.

"You are right... Brother Hope, it is time for your Chosen One to awake..."

"So shall it be, my friends," 'Hope' said, leaving the room.

"I still think Courage or Friendship would be of better use down there!" 'Courage' pouted, gaining laughs from everyone.

* * *

Time seemed to stop around T.K., as the invaders approached.

His mind suddenly was free of every burden he had.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" he shouted at his friends, but none of them reacted.

He was confused, but then noticed that everyone seemed to be frozen in his or her actual position.

"What is going on here?" he asked, somehow knowing he would get an answer.

"I froze this current time, so I may to talk to you in peace..." a voice replied.

"Who are you?" T.K. asked, not sounding surprised.

"I? I am you!" the voice answered.

"Me? How is that possible?" T.K replied curious.

"Not literally you... I am Hope... and so are you... You could say… we are one and the same..." 'Hope' answered.

"What do you want?" the boy asked.

"I am here; to help you... it is time for your Awakening..."

"My Awakening?"

"Yes... the Awakening of the first of our knights..."

"Your knights?"

"Later, my friend, later... for now, you see the group of trees to your left?"

T.K nodded.

"This is your chance to delay your foe's arrival... use it, and never loose hope..." with that being said, time continues to flow again.

He didn't waste any time.

"THE TREES OVER THERE! IF WE CAN CHOP THEM DOWN, WE COULD BLOCK THEM!"

His friends looked at him, then at the trees and their foes.

They nodded, and the group ran over, using anything they could find to cut the trees down.

* * *

_Refugee Camp "Shogun" 06:15 am JST_

"They are getting closer!" Sora shouted over to the others, who were trying everything to cut down the trees.

"This is pointless! We will NEVER finish this in time!" Yolei cried out, panting heavily. They hadn't been able to cut down a single tree, and their time was running out. They could hear Davis gasping, as he walked over to Sora, looking at how close their foes were.

"You guys run, I'll try to hold them off!" Davis yelled, preparing to charge to his death.

"Davis! There is no way you could survive!" Matt shouted, being afraid of their friend to die.

That was enough! Takeru couldn't stand it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, surprising everyone, "NO MATTER HOW BAD THE SITUATION IS, THERE IS EVER HOPE!"

Everyone stared at him, surprised and shocked by his outburst. No one seemed to notice the small, golden dot in the sky above them. All the greater was their surprise, when suddenly, a beam of golden light shot out of the dot, hitting Takeru's palm.

He gasped, staring at the light like everyone else. Slowly, it formed something in his hand, and after a few seconds, he could identify it. It was a cross-like hilt of a sword, completely golden, and the crest of hope was engraved on it. His eyes widened even more as a silver blade formed from the end of the hilt. As the sword was finished completely, the light vanished, sinking into Takeru's body unnoticed. There was something engraved on the sword with golden letters.

"Kibō..." T.K read "Hope..."

He smiled while the others watched, shocked. Somehow, he knew, this sword would cut the trees like nothing.

Looking down the hill, he saw that only a little time was left; so he brought his new sword to good use, swiftly cutting down the trees. They all fell as he had wanted them to, blocking the path.

The others just watched, both confused and amazed as T.K ran back to them.

"That won't hold them off for long! We have to move!" he yelled, holding the sword in his right hand.

Slowly, his friends nodded, while his brother was watching him, his face wearing a blank expression.

T.K knew that Matt was going to ask him how he had done that. Not now, not tomorrow, but one day he would, and he was hoping to have an answer to that question by then.

* * *

Eight beings watched them, as their ninth member re-entered their circle.

"You have done good, Brother Hope..." 'Knowledge' admitted "The Knight of Hope has awaken, although not with his full potential, as we had wished for..."

To 'Hope's' surprise, the other members of the circle were nodding approvingly.

He allowed himself a smile.

"Thank you, my friends!" he said, bowing his head slightly.

"For now, they are safe, but your chosen one will have to increase in power and efficiency. For the next one to wake, still some time has to pass... And we don't know what they will have to face until then..."

"I believe and have faith in my chosen one. His power will increase as his hope does. And his hope WILL increase."

They all nodded.

"The council is dismissed for today..."

One after the other, the beings left the room, until just 'Hope', 'Light', and 'Knowledge' were left.

'Knowledge' nodded at them, before leaving too.

'Hope' smiled at 'Light'.

"Would you mind eating dinner with me, my dear?" 'Hope' asked.

'Light' smiled under her coat.

"Not at all," she said, taking the offered hand.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story so far!

I bet you all want to know, what has happened to Kari, and what these beings are!

Stay tuned for the next chapters to find out!

I'd like to get reviews to this!

Critical or not, I don't care!

Tell me what I can do better, and what you liked!

Until then, have fun with my other stories!

_Guard_


End file.
